


Lungs- Arthur Morgan

by flowerpicker



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur is shy but horny, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, POV Multiple, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Arthur Morgan, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), no TB for Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpicker/pseuds/flowerpicker
Summary: he saw her.he didn't know he did but he saw her more than he thought.other men saw her too, often calling her perverse names and slandering her but doing it gently enough to still get their dicks wet.- in which arthur morgan realises how lonely (horny) he is
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written for a while and have just never posted it so. Hello. Enjoy

he saw her.  
he didn't know he did but he saw her more than he thought.  
sometimes it would be glimpses out of the corner of his eye, or she would rush past him, head usually down but shoulders raised, her confident aura still radiating the space around her but her eyes not meeting anyone's.  
the only times he seemed to notice he saw her was when other men had seen her too, often calling her perverse names and slandering her but doing it gently enough to still get their dicks wet.  
this made anger run through his bones, his fingers tingling as his blood pressure rose and heart pounded against his rib cage. he knew what she did, he knew it wasn't safe, especially in a city like saint denis. but he also knew that he had to do unsafe things to survive in this fucked up world, and that's what she was doing, just surviving.  
that's what they were all doing. just surviving. 

it was a manageable sense of anger that he would usually sense when words were called out to her, but this time he felt his face heat up, his heart started to pound like a shotgun in his chest and his pits were sweating. before he knew if he was following that man, his fingers tapping his weapon strapped to his hip anxiously as he stalked him through the dimly lit streets from the saloon. 

the rain had just finished falling, creating muddy puddles on the sides of the roads, arthur didn't care if his boots landed in them, and neither did she apparently. he was about 40 paces behind her, 20 paces behind the other man and he seemed to be taking the exact same steps she was. he wondered if she knew they were behind her. 

arthur felt ill whenever he would raise his eyes off the ground in front of him and they would catch the other man, just imagining what was running through that guy's head as he followed her back to her apartment made his fists clench and ears ring. 

they both trailed behind her as she cut across the road from the barber shop and diverted her course through the alleyway, the man ahead slowed his steps so arthur did too, knowing their journey would be coming to an end soon. but what arthur did not know is that as they made their way up the multiple wooden stair cases that the man would unlock his apartment door on the third floor and would be greeted with a wife and two children. 

and now he was the one who was following her to her apartment. 

he had never felt such anxiety before, his hands started to sweat and his throat grew dry as he reluctantly paced behind her up the final set of stairs. he didn't know what to do, it was too late to turn around, there were only two doors on the final floor and she had gone to the furthest one from the landing. he was this close to stepping out of the french doors and jumping to his demise until her voice echoed throughout the room. 

"can i help you?"


	2. Two

she saw him.   
of course she did. it was nearly impossible not to. he had a large stature and was beyond intimidating, so she pretended not to see him, eyes down but shoulders still straight like her father told her too. not too vulnerable, not too arrogant. no one likes an arrogant woman. except for the woman herself. 

she had been watching him for the past hour or so, watching him stand at the bar by himself, go through two bottles of whiskey with a solum stare across his face. she needed to be working, her rent was due in two days and she was 6 dollars short but she couldn't stop watching him. she cursed at herself for wasting a potentially good evening on this man who certainly wasn't going to pay her for her time. she had turned down two potential clients for this guy who hadn't even noticed her standing on the other side of the room, she groaned softly before pushing herself off the wall and pushing through the crowded bar, the loud piano soon becoming a noise in the distance as she exited the building, the warm muggy air instantly hitting her in the face. 

it wasn't until she crossed the road from the barber shop that she noticed he was trailing behind her, after her neighbour thomas too. it was probable that this wasn't a coincidence and the tall man really was following her home, in that case her fingers rested on the switchblade that was tucked into the waist of her pants, but it was also probable that he still hadn't even noticed her existence and that he was just walking back to where he was staying. the latter made her hand relax off the cold metal of the knife and swing by her side again as she made her way to the top floor of the apartment building. 

her keys rested on the entrance of the hole before she heard a soft, deep sigh from behind her, she turned around and noticed him in the dimly lit room, her heart started to thud in fear but he possibly hadn't seen her yet. she could hypothetically unlock her door and slip into her apartment unseen and continue to live her life unnoticed by him. but she watched him take a step towards the balcony, the moonlight hitting him casting a shadow across the floor. every cell in her body was telling her to push the keys in and enter her apartment, but she never was one to listen to her instincts, so instead she lowered her hand to her side and stepped away from the door and took one towards him.   
"can i help you?" she spoke, her voice croakier than she had expected, he turned around, his eyes not meeting hers for a moment as they darted around the brick wall behind her.   
"i just wanted to make sure you got home safe, that's all," he said, his voice was deep, beyond deep it was almost an instrument that hadn't been invented yet, it made her knee quiver.   
well, she didn't know if it was the octave of his voice or the fact that he somehow seemed to care for her wellbeing that made her knee quiver. but it was quivering and it was because of him.   
"well," she nodded, "i'm home safe," she looked at him and he looked at her back, his eyes still not meeting hers as they seemed to attack every inch of the wall behind her. "is that all?" she asked, one of her brows raised as he continued to stand there,   
"look, i-," he stuttered, "i know what you do and-"  
"are you a lawman?" she asked suddenly, interrupting the man, bad girl. she took a step back towards her apartment and away from him, he shook his head profusely, "don't lie to me, sir. are you a lawman?"   
"no! no," he swallowed, "i'm not,"   
"why are you here?"  
"what you do is dangerous," he spoke, she scoffed with a laugh, "if you ever need anything, just... just let me know," she squinted her eyes in an almost humour,   
"if i, hypothetically, need your help. how will i even find you?"   
"i'll be around. name's arthur morgan."


	3. Three

he waited.

he waited until the mans groans stopped, he waited until he exited her apartment still buckling up his belt, then he waited til the water running to her room switched off. then he knocked three times gently on her door, hearing her footsteps echo throughout the apartment and stop once they reached the wooden barrier between them.   
his heart was in his throat, he didn't know what he was going to say to her. he didn't know what he was meant to say, i mean, how do you ask someone for sex? not to mention the whole basis of their first conversation was a lie, arthur wasn't there to make sure she got home safe, sure, in some ways he was, but he just used it was a cover up, a coverup for what he was really there for.

sex.

as soon as he figured out what she did, as soon as he realised why men were coming and going from the apartment building across from him, he couldn't help but feel his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of her. it wasn't that being with a prostitute turned him on, it wasn't even that obscure, it was just the fact that arthur had the chance to get his dick wet in secrecy, no strings attached, and that's what turned him on the most. most women he had been with turned him away when he requested the one thing he wanted, the one thing he needed, he was prepared she would do the same. he hoped she wouldn't, he prayed she wouldn't, but he was prepared. 

"arthur..." she spoke once she opened the door and leant against the frame, the evening glow of the sun casting across her softly freckled warm skin. he swallowed his anxiety as he watched her lips move when she spoke again, "i'm home safe, you know,"  
"i know," he replied quickly, "that's uh, that's not why i'm here,"  
"oh?"  
suddenly he was more nervous than he was before, "i've never done this before i-,"  
"you want to fuck," she spoke without an inch of tension to her voice, his eyes shot up to hers and she stood there so casually, he questioned if she was even real.   
"y-yeah,"  
"okay,"   
"yeah," he replied again, not knowing what to say. she let out a soft chuckle,   
"are you free now?"  
"didn't you just...?" she rolled her eyes gently,   
"he didn't fuck me," arthur continued to stare at her with wonder, "he just used my mouth. is that what you wanted?" she furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity,  
"no. no, i- uh," he stuttered nervously and watched as a soft smile appeared on her lips and she pushed out a soft laugh.   
"you're nervous for a big guy. wanna come in?" she questioned him once she stepped aside from the door, allowing him to enter her space. it was cluttered but seemed to be organised. she had books and candles and flowers in old cans and jars placed around the room and on bits of furniture she had filled the place with. he stepped through the entry way of the room and into the living space, she clicked the door shut behind him and that's when he saw it. the bed, the covers were placed hastily on the mattress that was on the wooden flooring.   
he wondered how many men she had fucked on that bed, he wondered if they had ever made her feel good, he wondered how many times she had been allowed to cum. he swallowed dryly before turning to look at her in the dimly lit space and he opened his mouth to speak but she had already disappeared into the kitchen next to him,  
"water?" she asked, not looking at him before she drank the whole cup in front of her in a few mouth fulls,  
"no, thank you," arthur replied, she turned to look at him as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaning against the kitchen counter while the evening sun faded from her room,  
"are you a virgin or is there a reason your so nervous to be here?" she asked him and his eyes widened before replying,  
"no, i'm not a- i'm not,"   
"arthur," she chuckled softly before walking towards him slowly, "you're one of the more normal men i've had up here, what did you want?" she asked and this time it was his turn to laugh softly. normal men. if she only knew.   
"i want to cum inside you," he finally said, relief flooding his body but immediately being pushed away when she stared up at him, a crease now formed between her brows.   
"i don't uh," she stuttered, "i don't do that. i'm sorry, arthur,"  
"it's okay," he nodded curtly as he stepped around her and walked towards her door,  
"wait!" she called out from behind him and wrapped her hands around his forearm, he almost shivered at the touch but he pushed the sensation away, "is there anything else you wanted?" she asked and he shook his head,  
"i'm sorry for bothering you," he spoke formally before opening her front door and stepping out into the hall, closing it behind him and leaving her on the other side, questioning what the hell just happened.


	4. four

she waited. 

she waited until she could try and think of a reason as to why he wanted to cum inside her so badly. it wasn't as if filling her was a small thing to him either, he turned her down completely when she offered him something else.   
she couldn't think of a reason as to why cumming inside of her would be so important to him.

it wasn't until she was two men deep into her thursday evening that she started to think of him again, of arthur again. the man on top of her was sloppy with his movements, his cock ramming in and out of her almost dry pussy, he was not sober. usually she wouldn't allow men to turn up intoxicated but elijah was in the middle of a divorce, he had his reasons for his drunken behaviour.   
he was awful though, her pussy was becoming numb and he was almost in tears, so her mind just naturally drifted away, and it drifted to arthur. she was still trying to piece together his question, still trying to understand why it was such a big deal to him.   
her mother always told her that if she can't understand where someone is coming from, to walk in their shoes. so she did just that, she imagined herself with a cock, she imagined herself with a cock like arthur's. she didn't know what it looked like but she could only imagine the size of it from the size of him. once she was pleased with the image she had created of herself in her head, she imagined herself thrusting it into a pussy as wet as hers could be, she imagined the warmth around her, the hot breath fanning across her face, the frantic touching, the smell, the noises. she imagined everything. 

she felt herself clench slightly as her eyes flicked closed, the man groaned from on top of her. 

she then thought about cumming inside of the girl under her, cumming so hard that it hits her walls, cumming so hard that the toher girl feels her explode inside of her. she was cumming as she thrusted deep into her pussy, she clenched around her cock, arousal pumping through their veins. her pussy now filled with the warm cum she pulls her cock out and watches it leak out from between her folds. her hole pulsating the juice out and spilling it onto the sheets below. 

before she knew it her own pussy was wet, elijah was falling deeper and deeper into her with ease as she imagined arthur's thoughts. she felt her walls tighten around his cock and soon enough she was grinding her hips against his, pushing out a small orgasm on his cock. he was quick to slip out of her a pump himself empty onto her bare stomach.   
"i made you cum?" he panted, she sat up and wiped her stomach off with a cloth,  
"don't flatter yourself," she laughed softly before pulling her shirt over her body. he had also risen from the bed and was getting dressed. "that was all me. would have happened without you,"  
"oh," he muttered softly before digging into the pockets of his pants and pulling out a few coins, handing it to her. she stared at the small amount of money and then back up at him with a disapproving stare, "i-i'm sorry, it's all i have right now,"   
"seriously, elijah?" she scoffed shoving the coins into her pocket, "shouldn't have even let you cum if that's what i'm charging now,"   
"i'll have more for you next week, i- i promise," she was walking him towards the front door,  
"it's fine," she replied her eyes not meeting his as she stood in the space her front door usually occupied, "just," she sighed, "look after yourself, i guess,"   
"thanks," he gave her a curt nod before turning on his heel and walking down the stairs. she listened until his footsteps faded and the ambient sounds of saint denis filled her eyes. with a sigh she turned around and walked back inside her apartment, locking the door behind her. 

the pulled the coins out of her pocket and put them into the jar that was in the cupboard above her sink, a deep sense of despair filled her when she realised she was only a few dollars behind on her rent that was due in the morning.


	5. five.

he was beyond embarrassed. 

it had been a week and those feelings were only beginning to slightly fade away now, but he wasn't going to lie, when he arrived back at his apartment that night, he was fast to pull out his hard cock and pump himself out into his hand, thinking of her. it was probably the best orgasm he had ever given himself, his heart was pounding in his ears when he was finished and his cock continued to leak even after he had put himself away again.

he had seen her around town a few times over the next few days, but this time he noticed himself trying not to look at her. she seemed to only leave the vicinity of her apartment in the evening, he assumed it was for obvious reasons but he then wondered how she was getting her groceries, if she even got groceries. and before he knew it he was making his way to the general store to buy the woman a few things, suddenly worried that he wasn't taking care of herself. 

he didn't think he would be back here, knocking on her apartment door but he was relieved when it opened and she stood there, alive. she was also taken back, her eyebrows were raised,  
"can't say i expected to see you again," she spoke with a soft smirk as she leant against her door. it was hot today and if he wasn't standing in the humid air himself he could tell just by glancing at her, sweat was perched upon her chest, her collarbones were glistening in the sunlight and her brown hair was messily tied up from resting on her neck. she stood across from him in a pair of shorts and a revealing shirt, he tried not to look at her body but he had never seen so much of a woman outside of a sexual encounter.   
"i, uh," he stuttered raising the brown paper bag that were filled with canned foods and coffee, "bought you some stuff," she was quick to furrow her brows and stare at him inquisitively,   
"why?"  
"i just thought you might need it,"   
"why?" she asked again, he couldn't tell if she was offended or not but he pushed the bag towards her and she finally took it in her hands, "i don't take payments in groceries, arthur," she spoke with a soft laugh as she turned around and walked into her apartment, disappearing into the kitchen. arthur stood in the doorway awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing whether he should go inside or not,   
"it's not a payment," he replied,   
"what?" she called out, not hearing him. he inhaled and stepped into the room,   
"it's not a payment," he spoke once his eyes landed on her, she was putting away the items in the empty cupboards,  
"then what is it?" she stopped and looked at him with a smirk,   
"i just," he inhaled sharply, "got worried that you weren't looking after yourself,"  
"that's nice," she leant against her counter, "can't help but feel you have some sort of motive behind this," arthur laughed softly,   
"n-no, i don't want to fuck you,"  
"ouch,"   
"i mean of course i do, i just, you don't want to, so it's okay," he corrected himself awkwardly,   
"i don't want to?" she questioned him with a raised brow,   
"well, you didn't want me to..."   
"right," she exhaled as she pushed herself off the counter and walked towards him, "well, i was thinkin'," she spoke, her voice softer and her smell of lavender oil wrapping through his senses, "you can cum inside me," her eyes flickered up to his and his face flushed, he moved slightly to try and hide the fact that his cock had twitched against his pants, "double price though,"   
"okay," he replied almost immediately, a smile covered her lips as she laughed softly,   
"you don't even know what i charge, big guy,"  
"i'll pay," she raised her brows,   
"what the fuck do you to have money you can spend like this," she shook her head as she looked at the floor, he chuckled lowly,   
"i pave my way,"   
"yeah. no shit."


	6. six.

she wanted to fuck him tonight.

she wanted him to take her over her kitchen counter, she wanted him to bruise her hips against the wooden top, she wanted him to cum inside of her, but she had another client arriving within the hour. so she told him he could come over tomorrow evening, he agreed to pay double and he walked towards her door,   
"i don't kiss," she spoke, suddenly remembering her rules, "you don't know my name," he stopped in his steps and turned to face her, his brows were furrowed as he looked down at her, "and you don't cum inside me, but," she shrugged softly,  
"i don't know your name?" he questioned, she shook her head quickly,   
"nope,"   
"but-"  
"no, arthur. you don't know my name,"   
"do any of your clients know your name?"  
"i sure as fuck hope not,"  
"why can't i?  
"you're already cumming inside me, don't push it," her voice suddenly turned stern and he took a step back with a short nod,   
"okay, sorry," he apologised and she was taken back for a moment, a client had never meaningfully apologised to her before.   
"it's okay," she replied, her voice softer again, "see you tomorrow," she guided him towards the door and let him out, closing it behind her and exhaling softly.

she waited maybe 30 seconds until her hand was down her pants and she was rubbing her clit frantically. the thought of him being inside her tomorrow night, being on top or behind her, filling her with cum made her clit tingle and wetness soak her folds. she knew that when she told him he could cum inside her that he got hard, she could see it in his eyes, his cheeks flushed and pupils dialated, not to mention she could see the tent forming in his pants. this is the first time she felt her pussy tighten while she was around him, she could tell her dampness was soaking onto her underwear as they stood at her front door together, she wanted him to leave desperately so she could touch herself, so she could bring herself some pleasure before the other man arrived at her apartment.

and she did, she came undone on her fingers in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen cabinets, her fingers now soaked with her own cum. she bought them to her lips and licked them clean, savouring her taste in her mouth before she walked towards the tap and poured herself a glass of water, rehydrating herself. suddenly there were three loud knocks at the door, making her jump before she composed herself and made her way there, wondering why her client had turned up early.

"hello," the formal looking man spoke, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, "your rent was short,"   
"i'll have the money tonight,"  
"this is the third time it's happened, i should kick you out," he spoke fixing his tie,  
"no! no, please, i'm getting on top of it," she begged him,  
"mmhmm," he hummed, she could tell he didn't believe her, she didn't either. "you have until 9pm tonight or you're gone."

at this point her life was relying on this man to show up, fuck her, pay her and then leave, all before 9pm.


	7. seven.

he desperately wished that he lost his hearing that night.

arthur had never noticed just how close their apartments were together. even though he was in the next building across from hers he had never realised just how easily he could hear the men's grunts and groans coming from her room.

maybe it was because he was anticipating tomorrow night, maybe it's because he knew that he was going to have his cock deep inside of her in a mere 24 hours. maybe that's why the other men's moans were getting on his nerves. and, maybe that's why cleaning his wounds right now was probably an awful idea.

he tried to have delicate fingers while stitching the bullet hole in his side together, but the sips of whiskey and incessant groaning echoing into his room were certainly not helping, but he needed to get this hole closed before he lost even more blood. so, he fixed his shirt over his abdomen again and made his way out onto the streets of the city. careful not to run into anyone and cause himself more pain than was already rushing through his core.

the doctor stitched him up good, poured alcohol over the now closed wound and sent him on his merry way. arthur tried not to let the tears burn his eyes when the liquid was weeping into his flesh, but he don't think the doctor took any noticed anyway.

arthur however did notice that on his journey home the woman he would be spending tomorrow night with was in a heated conversation with a man in a suit who was looking down at her with angry eyes.   
"i told you i would give you the money," she spoke with a harsh voice, "and i did! you have it now!" arthur continued to walk past, he pulled his hat down to cover his face more,  
"c'mon miss, you know i don't wanna do this," the man sighed,  
"look, i'm gonna have more money coming in, i have stuff lined up for me. just give me one more chance," she begged him, her hands clasped together. "i promise. i'll have the money,"   
he looked her up and down with a heavy sigh before speaking again,   
"one more chance. i swear. if you fuck up again you're on the streets."


	8. eight

she was usually excited for new clients.

excited to fuck them on occasion with not having to know anything about them and their lives. however, it was an odd job, she sometimes became a therapist for them, as much as she despised it. she hated listening to men complain about their wives and families to her after they fucked. that's why she would guide them to her door as they were pulling up their pants. that's part of the reason they didn't know her name. that's part of the reason she wanted to do anything but this.

in saying this, she was looking forward to her time with arthur this evening. and having spent some small amount of time with him outside of her work meant that she felt different about him to her other clients. she would say he was a friend, i mean, he bought her groceries for god's sake.   
she was also looking forward to an experience she hasn't had before. and she's had experiences, she's had plenty. she's just never allowed any man to cum inside her, ever.   
she never thought of it as something that would turn her on, but having thought about it, having the feeling of his hard cock twitch inside of her while he is orgasming and filling her up even more than he already would be, made her pulsate.

for most of the day she waited patiently for him to arrive. she hadn't been doing much today, except for cleaning her apartment which was more of a way for her to look for any money she had stashed away somewhere that she forgot about.   
but now he was due to arrive within the hour and she was tapping her foot anxiously as she sat on one of the chairs in her kitchen. she had already showered, she had already tidied, she had already made the bed, three times. which was three times more than she would already make it for any other client.

suddenly, there were three knocks that echoed through her room, her heart pounded anxiously in her chest as she walked towards her front door, opening it and smiling softly when arthur stood on the opposite side of it.   
"hi arthur," she spoke softly, stepping aside and allowing him to enter the building, locking the door behind.   
"hi," he replied, his voice deep as he slipped his hat off and hung it on the wall next to the door,   
"take your jacket off too," she said as she walked past him, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. he did as she said and then followed her through her apartment until they were next to her bed.   
she approached him, noticing his breathing was heavy and slow, her fingers danced across his shirt before reaching the buttons, undoing them all tantalisingly slow. she knew he was becoming frustrated, she knew he wanted to fuck her hard right then, his breathing was becoming heavier, surging out with frustration and the bulge resting in his pants seemed to only grow bigger. but she undressed him slowly. their breaths mixing together, their body warmth combining, making her sweat softly.   
"i really can't kiss you?" he asked, his voice low and raspy,  
"no," she replied as she got to the last button and pulled the shirt down off his arms, her eyes running over his skin, noticing that almost every inch of skin was covered in hair. she then noticed across the old faded scars that littered it, and then the red, stitched up wound under his rib cage, "jesus, what did you do?" she whispered, looking up at him, his hands were resting on her hips,   
"got shot," his eyes didn't meet hers.   
"shot?" her eyes were wide, "how?"  
"work,"he hummed softly, large fingers caressing her cheek before he tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"what the fuck do you do, arthur?" she questioned him, worry in her voice.  
"i don't know your name... you don't know how i make my money. deal?"  
she rolled her eyes softly before replying, her fingers fiddling with his belt buckle, "deal."


	9. nine

her lips were soft.

softer than he had expected them to be, they caressed his stubbled neck and onto his now bare chest. his breath hitched in his throat before she guided him to sit down on the edge of the bed, unbuckling his belt in the process and pulling his pants down. he was nervous, of course he was, he hadn't had a woman see him under light before, the small candle that was lit next to her bed was enough to show her his scars and imperfections, enough to make him sweat out of nervousness.   
"you okay, big guy?" she asked him as she knelt between his legs, noticing that he had drifted away for a moment,   
"y- yeah," he replied, his voice croaky and hoarse. she smiled softly at him, he looked down at her before she reached towards him, her hands wrapping around his throbbing cock, he let out a deep groan as she started to pump him, her eyes landing on the pre-cum that was beginning to fall down his tip and run between the veins. suddenly her warm, wet tongue was running up him, collecting the liquid on the way to the top before her lips wrapped around him and she soon took him in her mouth. his heart slipped and he fell back into the bed, allowing the pleasure to take over his body, to take over the sharp pain under his rib cage, he let out soft groans as her tongue flicked around his cock. 

he wanted to cum then, we wanted her to feel his cum hit the back of her throat and travel down into her stomach. but he held back, he wanted her to cum too, he was almost positive that the other men she spent her time with didn't allow her to finish. they would just fuck her then leave, he wondered if she even got wet with them, he wondered if they even touched her once except for shoving their cocks inside of her.   
"you okay?" she asked softly after wiping her mouth, he quickly pulled himself up on his elbows and looked down at her,   
"yeah, sorry... just thinking," she pulled herself away from his cock and stood up, pulling her shirt off over her body,   
"you're here to not think, arthur," the woman spoke softly as arthur eyed her chest, her breasts glistened with sweat as she stood in front of him, unbuttoning her pants. they jiggled slightly with her movements.   
he started to feel less vulnerable with her, now that he wasn't the only completely naked one in the room, but she was beautiful and he was... well, he was not. he was scarred and rough. his eyes continued to graze her body as she positioned her body over his, her legs on either side of his thighs,  
"what happened?" he asked once he noticed the thick scar that rose across her right thigh, she glanced down at it quickly and then looked away, he sat up, their chests almost touching,  
"nothing," she shrugged softly,   
"don't look like nothin'," arthur replied, she let out a soft laugh and ran her fingers through his knotted hair,   
"was just fightin' with my sister when we were kids, got outta hand,"   
"you have a sister?" he asked her,   
"can we not talk about this when we are both naked?" she replied, he let out a rusty laugh, his hands landing on the small of her waist,   
"yeah, sorry." before he could say another word she had picked her body up a few inches and moved closer towards him, the warmth of her body not spreading across his cock, causing it to fill with blood once more. her hand wrapped around him as she positioned it towards her cunt, she rubbed his tip along her hole before bringing her wetness up to her clit, they both let out heavy breaths into each other's necks as their flesh moved together.   
she let out out a soft moan as she bought him towards her hole, positioning him against it before sinking down onto it, her warmth tightly wrapped around his cock and he let out a rough groan as he pulled her closer towards his body, her arms now wrapping around his neck as she breathed heavily into his collar bone.   
"fuck," he mumbled once she started to move faster against him, sinking herself down until his cock was covered by her and then lifting herself back up until his tip was threatening to slip out of her body. the sound of their moans, heavy breaths and skin slapping together filled the room. 

he was quick to decide that he wanted to move her down on the mattress, so he wrapped his hands around her ass and positioned her underneath him, she looked at him softly, her cheeks were flushed and breath were heavy as he lined up his cock with her entrance, moving himself back inside of her, both of their moans echoing throughout her apartment. 

he started to move against her with quicker movements, his head burrowing against her neck and collarbone, his hot breath fanning against her as his hips slammed against hers. he felt her fingernails drag against his back, and her moans vibrate into his ear. she tightened around his cock, pulling him deeper into her cunt as her moans only became for frequent and desperate.


	10. ten.

she felt a bubble starting to form in her lower stomach, her hips stopped moving against his as they became stiff, her muscles in her cunt growing tight around his cock, sweat dripped down her forehead and her heart rate rose, she could feel it pulsating in her neck.   
"f- fuck," she breathed out, her throat tightening around her words. his cock continued to move in and out of her body, coming back in to push her muscles aside and hit spots in her hole that made the bubble in her stomach only grow.   
her eyes were closed but she suddenly felt his hand leave her side and his fingers began rubbing her clit, she was confused at first, no one had ever touched her there except for herself, but she soon found herself sinking into his touch. his large fingers rubbing across her wet clit only bought fuzziness to her mind, she felt her legs begin to shake and soon enough she was coming undone on his cock, her cunt pulsating around him. he slammed himself in and out of her body as she was cumming, his grunts rough in her ear as their skin slapped together, his movements became sloppy within a couple of seconds and before she knew it his cock was deep inside of her, the deepest it had been all evening and she could feel it throbbing inside of her sensitive hole, the warm cum squirting against her muscles and filling her up.   
he kept himself inside of her for a few moments, she knew it was because he needed a rest, his breaths were heavy and she could feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest as she laid underneath him.   
normally she would be kicking clients out of her apartment at this point, but she was exhausted too, her leg still twitching and heart pounding.   
arthur pulled himself out of her, she felt his cum slide out from her hole and travel down her ass onto the sheet under her- it was laundry day tomorrow anyway.   
she flicked her eyes shut as arthur shuffled at the end of the bed, she assumed he was getting back into his clothes but she was proven so very wrong when a sudden cold pressure laid against her clit and soon fell into her hole, almost digging around for the cum inside of her. she leant back up onto her elbows and saw him, his head between her legs, his hair brushing against her inner thighs, his hands wrapped around the back of her legs and holding onto her waist, almost to make sure she didn't leave. 

she wasn't going to.

but he did. he had to eventually go back to his own apartment. and when he did she bathed herself quickly and then slipped in her bed without thinking twice, flicking her eyes closed and falling into a deep, warm slumber. that was surely the best sleep she had in a long time, she didn't wake once and actually slept until the sun had risen and sent the patterns in her windows glistening across the scratched wooden flooring.   
she let out a content yawn and stretched her tired muscles before pulling herself up off the mattress on the floor. she woke up with coffee on her mind and she made her way to the kitchen with coffee on her mind. it stayed on her mind until she glanced at the kitchen table, noticing that arthur had left his pile of cash for her on the wooden surface. once she made her way towards it she began counting the coins, soon enough she had gone over the amount they agreed upon and soon enough she realised he had paid her double what they agreed upon.


	11. eleven

their meetings were kept regular, one or two times a week and the people around him were noticing a difference in arthur's demeanor.   
"how've you been?" john asked him as they sat together, the heat from the fire in front of him whipping his cold cheeks harshly,   
"fine," arthur shrugged, not used to being asked this question by john, or any other man in his life. "you?"  
"fine too,"   
"good,"  
"good,"  
"uh huh,"   
"you're different,"  
"what?" arthur almost laughed,   
"you're not as... i don't know," john tried to think of the right words to use, "hard,"  
"hard?"  
"you're not killing as much,"  
"oh,"   
"yeah," they sat in silence for a few moments, the silence of the night and crackling of fire filling their senses, "why?"  
"why what?"  
"why aren't you killing as much?"   
arthur shrugged, "i don't know. guess i don't want to,"  
"you don't want to?" john almost scoffed, "moving to the city changed you, huh,"   
"moving to that place would change any one, marston," he replied, "that place is a shit hole." he said, blaming his change on the walls around him. he knew it was because of her. the nameless woman that he was paying to get his dick wet with.   
arthur always carried his emotions through sex or killing, if he was angry, it was rough, eye contactless sex. if he was sad, it was rough, eye contactless sex. and if he was happy, it was rough, eye contactless sex.   
before her, it wasn't often that arthur had that release with someone, but now he was able to let go of the tension he was holding onto and that he would take out on others, in a non consensual murderous type of way. 

"so, are you going to tell me where you get your money from, mr. morgan?" she asked after they fucked one night, he laughed softly,   
"not unless you tell me your name," he often imagined what her name would be, when they were talking he would look into her eyes and try to find her name somewhere inside of there, but he always came out with more questions then he started with. he always thought she looked like an elizabeth, or a mary. but he knew that just because it was her, it was going to be something completely unexpected- and he prayed it wouldn't be mary.  
"don't act like i haven't noticed the amounts you've been payin' me, arthur," she sat up on the bed, her chest still bare, her tried to look into her eyes but found his eyes darting all over the place. "i don't know if i should be offended or not," he quickly sat up too, his eyebrows furrowed, "i'm not a charity," she spoke, "and i don't know where your money's comin' from, it could be dirty money," she said with a soft laugh,  
"your money is dirty money," he replied quickly and full of defence. she stared at him for a brief moment, her eyes narrowed and lips parted,   
"right," she laughed softly, hurt in her eyes, "it's nice to know how you really see me," she stood up from the bed and quickly pulled a shirt across her body, buttoning it up. arthur was beyond angry at himself for not thinking and just speaking, like he had done his whole life. it had gotten him into a lot of trouble but time was the only time he had really cared about the consequences.  
"wait-"  
"you should go,"  
"i'm sorry-" he started as he stood up, she walked towards him, picking up his clothes on the way,   
"go, please," she spoke handing them to him and turning around. he watched her walk into the kitchen and disappear behind the wall. he let out an angry sigh before dressing himself, pulling his boots on and making his way towards the door, he stuck his head into the kitchen, she was leaning against her kitchen cabinets, arm folded across her waist and cigarette between her fingers, smoke filling the room.   
"i'm sorry," he spoke sincerely, she looked up at him, lips pursed, "i wasn't thinking-"  
"i know,"   
"i just," he sighed, "i care about you. i was worried you weren't lookin' after yourself so i gave you extra cash to get by with,"  
"i'm doin' fine, arthur," she replied, "i was doin' fine before i met you. and i'm doin' fine now."


End file.
